


Ask Me Nicely

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, M/M, NSFW, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream's favorite way to overload is with a hand around his throat. Unfortunately, Megatron likes to make him work for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Me Nicely

**Author's Note:**

> A really quick thing as a break from homework and [this is to blame](http://inushiek.tumblr.com/post/102799807768/newvagabond-one-of-my-favorite-mental-images-is)

"Do it!" Starscream gasps, arching upward as the gray mech's digits knead his wings.

Megatron smirks, quickening his thrusts into the seeker. "Ask me nicely."

Starscream growls even as his optics flicker offline and his valve tightens. "You scrapheap," he curses before he blindly grasps for one of Megatron's arms and drags it away from his wing and to his throat.

"Ask me," he repeats, rubbing his thumb across the gasping seeker's mouth. Megatron knows that Starscream hates to overload without at least some pressure around his neck.

With his entire frame tensing with his building charge, Starscream gives in. "Please! You rusted pile of s-kkk-"

Megatron bears down on Starscream's neck, grip tightening as he grinds his spike deeper into the twitching seeker and triggers the mech's overload.

Starscream manages to force out another burst of static as warnings begin piling up at the continued lack of energon to his processors. He reaches out, servos latching onto Megatron's chassis as the mech leans over him and groans with his own charge release. When the grip around his neck is loosened, the seeker shouts with another surge of his charge washes through his circuits, and he hears Megatron huff in response.

Vents nearly as loud as Starscream's, Megatron gently rubs the seeker's neck.

Finally onlining his optics, the seeker smirks up at the gray mech. "Not bad, you rust bucket," he says, still panting to aid the cooling of his frame. Starscream pulls Megatron down on top of him as he lets his optics begin to fade again. "Don't move," he murmurs.

"You're uncomfortable," Megatron says, knowing it will get a rise out of the seeker.

Starscream's only response is a vent partially closing and opening again, creating a rhythmic buzz as he recharges.


End file.
